Wake Up
by The Emcee
Summary: A series of short, random, unrelated ficlets featuring various pairings including Slariel, Centon, Jade, and others.
1. I'm Gonna Ride This Plane

A/N: I've wanted to do this for a while now. It's just a bunch of random short ficlet type things featuring various pairings and genres and whatnot, but hopefully it'll be interesting/good. Tell me what you think my lovelies! R&R. Enjoy.

**Wake Up**

**One: I'm Gonna Ride This Plane Out of Your Life Again**

"That's it, I've had it. It's over. I just…I can't take it anymore."

"Justin, please don' be like that baby. C'mon, just…just come back and we'll fix this. I promise." Justin shook his head and turned to leave the room.

"No, Heath. I can't, I just…I can't. It's not going to work. Not now, not ever."

"You're just sayin' that 'cause your cranky and upset. You don' mean it."

"Yes I do, Heath. Now let me go!" Heath shook his head and kept his grip on Justin's wrist, refusing to let his lover go. They had been through rougher patches than this and they would get through this one too; Justin needed to realize that.

"No, I'm not lettin' ya go, Justin. Baby, please… I love you too much to let you go. We can fix it, I promise you that…"

Justin couldn't say no to the utterly heartbroken expression on Heath's face. Sighing heavily, he turned back and entered the ever so familiar and warm embrace that he's come to know and love oh so well. Breathing deep, he inhaled his lover's scent and closed his eyes, his head resting on Heath's chest. Arms wrapped around his body tightly, in an embrace that told him that the ginger would never let him go, no matter what. It was reassuring and comforting. After all, Justin had never been patient or reasonable about things like this and Heath was level headed enough to not get angry at him or anything of the sort. It was comforting and one of the reasons why Justin loved the younger man so much.

"If you say we can fix it Heath, then I believe you."

"Aw, baby, I'm glad ya see it my way." Justin laughed softly.

"But I swear to God, if the dish washer doesn't work after this one last try, I am swearing them off for good. I'd rather wash dishes by hand than put up with a piece of crap washer."

"I understand baby, I promise."


	2. I Wish That I Could Stay, But You Argue

A/N: I'm kind of hyper, hence the update(s) taking place, particularly with this story. I just like writing little random stories for no apparent reason.

**Wake Up**

**Two: I Wish That I Could Stay, But You Argue**

He missed him, perhaps a little too much, but he didn't care. He missed him. It had been too long since he last saw Dave and he missed his husband's voice, his gaze, his touch. Those strong hands running down his body in teasing, caressing strokes. His deep voice growling or purring as they began their nightly rendezvous. Just thinking about all of those things made John quiver and he had to fight to stop a low moan from escaping. That definitely would not have been a good thing.

Currently, he was lying on his bed in the hotel he was staying at. On the other bed was Randy, who sounded fast asleep, although John couldn't tell for sure. When he first started dating Dave, he was hesitant to share a room with anyone else. It didn't help that, not long after he started dating Dave, Randy told him that he loved him. That had been a huge mess and he nearly lost Dave because of it. However, they had pulled through and now, three years later, they were going strong. But he missed the older man desperately.

Dave was on vacation and John wasn't able to get time off to go with him, so he missed his boyfriend terribly. Soon though, very soon, he'd be back and John was more than excited to see his boyfriend. Even though his brain was thinking about Dave, he somehow managed to fall asleep at long last, a smile on his face.


	3. More Than This I Wish

A/N: Currently multitasking between this, a new chapter to _Nightmare, _and finding my boyfriend's house key. R&R. Enjoy!

**Wake Up**

**Three: More Than This I Wish You Could Have Seen My Face**

"Baby Boy, are you okay?" Ted's voice called to him, but Cody didn't answer. He refused to answer.

It wasn't because he was mad at Ted or anything like that; on the contrary, he was so happy to be with him. But he still couldn't understand _why_ Teddy wanted to be with him. His whole life he had been made fun of, poked at, and prodded by his peers and even by those who claimed to be his 'friends'. So he withdrew from himself and created a self-image of obnoxious narcissism and self-centeredness. He called himself pretty and dashing and things like that, but he knew, deep down, that it was all a hoax. A lie, to keep himself sane, to keep from ripping himself apart.

Randy understood why he did and said the things he did and said. The older wrestler was surprisingly like him in a lot of his insecurities and self-loathing, although he had a better support group than Cody ever had. And even though Ted knew everything about what he went through, about what he felt and still feels, Cody didn't want to believe that the older man truly loved him for him. Perhaps it would be like all of his past relationships: they date, have sex, use him, and leave. They've been together for almost two years now, his longest relationship, and he was waiting for Ted to leave.

Granted, he knew that Ted wasn't like the others. Ted was kind, handsome, sweet, and loving. He treated him like a king and, at first, Cody reveled in such treatment. But after a while, the thoughts came back and he was lying in wait for Ted to break up with him. The way Cody saw it, Ted was a saint and Cody was the unworthy devotee. Always worshipping but never receiving.

"I'm fine Ted."

"No, you're not. Cody, please tell me what's wrong?" Cody closed his eyes and sighed. How could he deny the man anything he asked of him? Simple: he couldn't.

"I'm surprised you haven't left me yet." At this confession, Ted gaped at his younger lover in surprise.

"What're you talkin' about Cody?"

"You're so much better than me; stronger, more gorgeous than anyone else… Compared to you…I'm nothing. You deserve so much better than…than me…" Now that the truth was out, Ted was going to leave him for sure. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the words to come, for the disgust and hate to fill Ted's voice.

But it never did. Instead, a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his body and he felt Ted press himself against Cody's trembling body.

"You're wrong Cody. God, you are so wrong. You're not nothing; you're everything. And there is no one better for me than you. I know you may not believe me, but I'm not going to quit you, quit us. Please…trust me a little bit baby. I love you more than you know. I'd do anything for you. Kill anyone for you. I can't stop telling you that…"

Cody was overwhelmed by all that Teddy had just told him and, for the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to cry openly and be held and loved.

A/N: To be honest, until he started wearing the mask, I never liked Cody Rhodes. There's just something about him that I found repulsive until he put that mask on, then I found him attractive. Weird, huh?


	4. In Backseats Staring Out of the Window

A/N: Currently at my boyfriend's house watching _1,000 Ways to Die_. It's my first time watching it and it's rather entertaining. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Gotta love dat randomness!

**Wake Up**

**Four: In Backseats Staring Out of the Window**

"Seriously, shut up!"

"We are so going to get caught."

"Relax will you? God, you are such a girl."

"I am not a girl!"

"Really? Because you sure do act like it."

"And you act like a Prima Donna, but I love you anyway."

"See? That's what I mean! But you didn't believe me."

"Whatever. Can we just get out of here? I do not want to be here when he gets back."

"Fine. God, just let me fill this up… Okay! We're good. Let's get the hell out of here."

"Finally."`

As quietly as they could, stifling giggles and chuckles, Jack and Evan snuck got of Mike's locker room and practically sprinted down the hall and went right. They didn't stop running until they made it to their locker room, which was really everyone else's. When they got there, they started laughing, loudly. So loud that Kofi came back to check on them.

"Hey guys, what's going-"

"Shush!"

"Zip it! He doesn't know where we are!"

"Who doesn't know-"

But before Kofi could finish his sentence, he got his answer. A loud yell resounded from Mike's locker room and both Jack and Evan started laughing even harder. That was, until they heard the charging stampede coming straight for the locker room. Both paled as they heard Mike fast approaching. Kofi, who didn't want to get in the middle of their lovers' quarrel, went to the far back of the locker room and tried to blend in with the scenery. No more than a second later, Mike came bursting into the locker room, covered in honey and feathers and looking so pissed off that he looked like he was about to cry.

"What. Did. You. Two. Do?" He was practically seething, and Evan cowered behind Jack, trying to hide his giggles. They didn't go unnoticed by Mike though. His blue eyes narrowed as he peered at Evan. Jack backed away from the man, his laughter slowly dying.

"We just…you know…decided to preen your feathers." Mike frowned and glared at them.

"I don't have feathers you idiot. You-"

And then, Mike stopped and actually _looked_ at the two of them. Both of them were breathing heavily and had flushed faces. Then, he looked down at their pants and a smirk started making its way on his face.

"I get it now… You two are little fucking perverts." Evan moved out from behind Jack and leaned against the blonde who wrapped his arms around him. Both of them grinned up at their older lover with lustful gazes.

"It's just like Jacky said Mikey. We just wanted to…you know…preen your feathers." A predatory grin spread across Mike's face and he straightened up.

"Well then, who am I to disappoint you?"

From his small corner of the locker room, Kofi silently cursed himself. He would have rather bumped into a pissed off Mike than listen to the threesome going on only a few feet away from him.


	5. I'd Do Anything For You

A/N: Tonight is a most glorious night because for the first time this year I am watching Monday Night Raw! So damn happy/excited!

**Wake Up**

**Five: I'd Do Anything For You**

"You really don't know how amazing you are Alex." Chris' soft voice was the only sound that could be heard aside from the cold, harsh wind whipping about him, messing up his hair. But he didn't give a damn about his hair being messed up. All he cared about was Alex, his Alex.

"Honestly baby, you have absolutely no idea…" Gently, he ran his hand along Alex's back, biting his bottom lip.

"I remember the first time I ever laid my eyes on you. You looked so sure of yourself, so damn cocky, but your eyes…your eyes were so unsure, so nervous. God, I think I fell in love with you right then and there. No, I know I did."

Chris leaned down and placed a kiss on Alex's head, his fingers weaving through his love's dark hair. He smiled as he reveled in the softness of the dark locks.

"And then we met and I knew that there was an instant connection. You just…got me so well. And I got you. It was perfect…just like you baby."

Leaning down, Chris placed a soft, loving kiss to Alex's cold, bloodstained lips and he fought hard to suppress the sob that was rumbling in his chest like thunder. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he refused to let them. He had to be strong, stay strong, for his beloved, in order to gain justice for Alex's murder.

"Don't worry 'Lex, I'll make them pay. Just you wait… I'll get them all if I have to. Don't argue with me Alex; you know damn well what I mean to do to them."

He gazed down at his lover with saddened eyes and pressed a quick kiss to the younger man's forehead, leaving a vague, bloody print behind.

"Yes, Alex, I know. I know very well that I could get killed for going after them, but I'd do anything for you. And I mean anything."


	6. Kill Anyone For You

A/N: This one ties in with that last chapter. Hope y'all like it!

**Wake Up**

**Six: Kill Anyone For You**

His breath came in heavy pants that held a certain wetness to them. Stumbling, he was surprised that he even made it this far, but he couldn't give up now. He wouldn't; not with Alex so near, so close by...

He gasped and nearly fell down. Reaching out, his hand groped through the darkness and the blurred vision until it managed to snag the branch of a tree. Pulling himself up, Chris leaned against it and closed his eyes for a brief moment, panting and groaning in pain. Blood dribbled down his nose and mouth and he knew that he didn't have much time left, but he didn't care.

Finally, after two weeks of searching for them and after laying Alex to rest, he found them. The bastards that had tortured and murdered his lover, his Alex. He knew that he probably should have brought some back up – Kevin even offered to accompany him – but he didn't. This was personal and something he had to do on his own. Besides, Alex would have given him hell if he brought someone else into this mess and Chris didn't want to upset his angel.

Chris opened his eyes and let go of the tree. His was going to make it to Alex's grave. He had to. He needed to see him one last time before he died. That's all he wanted, all he could ever ask and hope for. Even if he went to hell and couldn't be with his beloved, as long as he saw him again he'd die happy.

Stumbling and nearly passing out, Chris made it to Alex's grave. His legs, no longer able to keep his standing, gave out on him and he fell. Determination coursed through his veins and he forced his bullet ridden body to crawl the last remaining inches of the way. When he face touched the cold stone of the grave marker, Chris let out a breathy laugh before he grimaced and gasped in pain. It wasn't too long before the tears starting flowing and all too soon he found that he had become a sniveling mess.

"Alex….Oh God, Alex baby… I…I miss you so damn much. So damn much…"

A rumble from over head told him that, soon, a storm was about to unleash its fury. The thought of it almost made Chris laugh. He would have too, had he the strength left.

"I got 'em baby, just…just like I… I said I would. Oh 'Lex… I miss you….so damn much. I just…I want to see you….one last time. Please baby…I…."

With the last vestiges of his strength disappearing, Chris allowed his body to collapse against the ground. His breathing was becoming just as weak as his heartbeat, and soon his life would be over. Another loud rumble from above told him that the rain was about to fall and he braced himself for the cold, wet rain drops to fall down upon him. However, he felt nothing but a strong, vibrant warmth and then he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his body. Opening his eyes, getting ready to at least try and tell off whoever it was that was disturbing his peace, Chris turned over and looked up. A gasp of shocked, pleasant surprise emanated from him, words failing to come together in a proper sentence.

"Alex…? Alex? Wha…? How...how are you?" Alex smiled down at him and leaned in close, pressing his lips to Chris' in a soft, loving kiss. Moaning at the contact, Chris reached out, knowing that his hands would merely slip through Alex as though he were smoke. Again, he was pleasantly surprised when they didn't. Instead, they grabbed Alex's body, his thumbs caressing the skin of Alex's arms, reveling in the warmth his baby was emitting. Reluctantly, Alex broke the kiss, both whimpering slightly at the lost contact.

"'Lex…"

"I came to take you home, Chris."

A small smile spread on Chris' face and he nodded before he closed his eyes and allowed Alex to embrace him.


	7. I've Earned Through Hope and Faith

A/N: Just to let you guys know, the titles to these chapters actually from lyrics to the Coheed and Cambria song _Wake Up_. It's one of my favorites off their third album.

**Wake Up**

**Seven: I've Earned Through Hope and Faith**

Wade knew that he was, in a sense, truly and utterly pathetic. But it wasn't a bad, mocking pathetic; it was a good pathetic.

When he first laid eyes on John, he knew that there could be no one else for him. It was love at first sight – something he didn't believe in – and it hit him hard, like a punch to the face. At first, he tried to deny it; after all, his career was just beginning and, although Chris introduced, they really didn't talk that much or know each other that well. But that didn't matter. Eventually, he admitted his feelings to himself and then to Justin, who had helped him a lot with his sexuality and his feelings.

After he had admitted to his feelings and was no longer embarrassed or ashamed of them, he decided that, one way or another, he'd be with John. Which is why he was so adamant with Creative about giving him the leadership position in the Nexus. That really was the only reason he wanted to be in it. Creative had it already written in the story line to make John a member and then 'fire' him and Wade made damn sure that he got in and got his chance.

And, sure enough, his efforts paid off. As the Nexus started terrorizing everyone in the storyline, Wade and John were forced to work with each other a lot more. Slowly, they got to know each other and Wade thought that perhaps his feelings weren't all that one-sided. Hell, even Justin and Heath noticed that John was being just as flirtatious and nice as Wade was and they were the ones that, literally, shoved Wade into John one day. The result of that shove was two body smashed together, falling down in the hallway, and lips locking for a few split seconds.

John was bright red by the time Wade had helped him up and the Brit wasn't all that calm either. Before Wade, or John, could yell at Justin or Heath, the two had run off, giggling like maniacs the entire way. When John asked what the heck all that was about, Wade discovered that he couldn't lie to the man. Looking into those gorgeous, bright blue eyes, he told the older man everything.

He waited for yelling, for snide remarks, for disgust, for anything of that nature, but it never came. Instead, what he got was a light, loving laugh and a pair of strong arms enveloping him in a hug. For a second, he was too shocked to do or say anything. And then, he pressed John closer to him and pressed a hard kiss to those delicious lips of his.

That had been four years ago, and they were still going strong and true, even through all of their fights and fits of jealous rage. So yeah, Wade was completely pathetic, but he didn't care as long as he had John by his side.


	8. On The Curves Around Your Face

A/N: Only eight days until I go to Baltimore for Otakon. I doubt that I'll be bringing my laptop with me so I won't be on for about four days. But it's worth it because Otakon is the bomb!

**Wake Up**

**Eight: On The Curves Around Your Face**

Mike hated the storyline that Creative cooked up for him and Kevin. Although they both knew that everything going on between the Miz and Alex was just the storyline, it still leaked into their personal lives and made everything tense and stressful. Before this current storyline, they never got into fights; now, they had them all the time, and they were slowly taking their toll on both of them. Never before had Mike felt so drained and worn out. However, he was kind of used to the jackass things Creative dished out; Kevin, however, was not.

The younger man was taking it harder than Mike was, and it was starting to become obvious. Before Creative decided to fuck with their lives, Kevin had almost always been in a good mood and happy; he would laugh a lot and joke around with everyone and he didn't take anything to heart. Now, the laughter died as soon as it started, and it was very rare to see a smile on his face nowadays. And it broke his heart to see the dark lines under those beautiful eyes and to hear the sighs and the sobs that emanated from his lover.

Currently, he was gazing down at Kevin's sleeping form, watching the younger man's chest rise and fall as he slept. Tomorrow would be the Money in the Bank match and they would both be fighting for it, battling it out yet again. Money in the Bank was something that Mike usually looked forward to, but he wasn't looking forward to it tomorrow. Yawning, he laid back down beside Kevin and cuddled up close to him, closing his eyes and inhaling the other's scent deeply. Bringing a hand up, he caressed Kevin's face, a small smile forming on his face when he felt his lover beginning to smile in his sleep at the contact.

They would get through this together; they would work everything out.

If not, then he'd just kill Creative.


	9. That I'm The One You'll Hold Forever

A/N: I am so tired right now, I can't even think straight. I still have so much yet to do before Otakon. It's worth it though and I'm extremely excited.

**Wake Up**

**Nine: That I'm The One You'll Hold Forever**

Justin couldn't sleep. At all. And he had tried; oh Lord, had he tried. For almost two hours. He gave up out of frustration and got out of bed, leaving a deeply sleeping Matt alone in their bed, and went downstairs. That had been a little over an hour ago.

He had tried everything he could think of. Reading, watching television, doing Sudoku, but nothing worked. Actually, he was probably more awake than he was to start with. It frustrated him; he didn't know why he couldn't get to sleep. He just couldn't. His frustration was becoming so intense that it almost drove him to tears.

For once, he had a few days off of work; a few days to spend at home and away from his coworkers and even his best friends, like Heath and Wade. Lord knows that he loved them, but he couldn't live with them. Ever. Wade was too…well, Wade. And Heath was…well, Heath, and it would never have worked out.

As he face planted himself into the couch, his thoughts turned to Matt, who was still sound asleep upstairs in their bedroom. A smile quickly wormed its way onto his face as he thought about his older lover. Justin was so happy when he found out that Matt would be his mentor on NXT that he practically squealed like a girl. Yes, he honest to God nearly squealed like a girl. Yes, he was a flamboyant gay man. And yes, he was proud of it.

Anyway, he was truly happy that Matt was his mentor and was even happier to discover that the older man was gay. But he seriously doubted that he'd ever have a chance; after all, it was _the_ Matt Hardy and he was just Justin Gabriel. Compared to Matt, he was nothing; at least, that's what he thought back then, and still thought at times today. Needless to say, he was incredibly surprised when Matt didn't beat the crap out of him when he found out Justin's dirty little secret (thanks, in large part, to Heath and his dumbass antics).

Of course, when he found out that Matt had found out, he panicked. He almost had a panic attack because of it and he was getting ready to pack his bags and get lost. However, he was pleasantly surprised when Matt cornered him, literally cornered him, and told him that he was interested in the younger man. They shared their first kiss then, and everything sort of fell into place.

Justin's body relaxed as he relived all of the memories he has been able to share with Matt and he slowly started becoming sleepy. It was only when he felt a strong, gentle hand rub his back did he open his eyes and look up. Matt was gazing down at him, speaking to him, but he was too out of it to comprehend anything. Smiling slightly, Matt shook his head and picked the younger man up and carried him upstairs to bed.

His last waking thought before he succumbed to sleep was of how truly lucky he was to be with Matt and of how happy he was.


	10. If Morning Never Comes

A/N: It's been way too long since I've posted something. I'm sorry. With Otakon fast approaching – approximately three days away to be exact – and school and work, everything had been so chaotic and hectic that I haven't even had a decent night's sleep. Yeah, it's gotten that bad. However, I have sugar coursing through veins! Sugar! Anyway, here's another chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Wake Up**

**Ten: If Morning Never Comes**

Adam knew that he shouldn't have done what he did. It was a sin and a horrible crime to Turn someone without them knowing what about, well, everything. But he couldn't help it; he was in love for the first time in his entire life. Yes, he was truly and deeply in love, and because he was so screwed up and insecure, he forced his beloved to become a monster just like he was.

Had he not been a coward, he would have told Jay about his feelings. Or maybe he would have disappeared from his life completely, like he had to others. But he was a coward and he did the only thing he could think of: he snuck into Jay's apartment and bit him, sucking from him his precious life's blood. And then, he Turned him, and now, Jay was a fledgling vampire, his fledgling, his…his mate. Just thinking about it, knowing that Jay would be with him forever, made his stomach flutter.

Of course, there was always the possibility that Jay might reject him, even though he saw into his mind whilst he fed off of the younger one. Jay loved Adam as well, and it nearly made him cry when he saw that. The overwhelming love that had been present…it truly made his heartbreak and that was when he realized that he was a coward.

However, there was no way he could reverse what he had done. The one and only time a vampyre had attempted to reverse the Turn of the fledging they chose, it ended with both of them dying a horrible, gruesome death. And there was no way in hell that he'd do that to Jay. Adam would admit right off the bat that he was selfish, but his selfishness was keeping Jay alive and that's why he didn't mind it as much anymore. His bond with the younger blonde made everything worthwhile.

He sighed and stretched on the couch. Sunrise was just an hour ago, and he needed to go out soon. Because Jay was a fledging, his bloodlust wasn't under control yet, and, as a result, Adam's supply of blood was dwindling considerably. So today, he definitely had to go out and get some more. Thankfully, his friend Jeff ran a local clinic and he would be able to get plenty of donor blood baggies from there.

But he hated leaving Jay at home alone like this. For the first ten years after being Turned, a fledgling can't go out into the sun. During those ten years, the fledgling's body was making an entire species change and if they got into any kind of sunlight, then their body would reject being Turned and they would die. No one was entirely sure why this happened, but it did and it was the cause of numerous premature vampyre deaths. Therefore, Adam made damn sure that all of the windows in his entire house were painted over and completely blocked so that zero sunlight got in. Even though being in sunlight would have affected Jay tremendously, that wasn't the main reason that Adam kept him under lock and key.

The truth was that he didn't want anyone laying eyes upon Jay. Not yet. Not until they were properly mated and bonded. Perhaps not even ever. Jay and himself could go out together in the woods or something, away from people and society. As long as he had Jay, nothing else mattered. And that was the end of it.


	11. For Either One of Us

A/N: In two days, I will be off at Otakon and not at home, writing any sort of stories or anything of the sort. I apologize, but in my defense, I have given you plenty of warning. R&R/ Enjoy!

**Wake Up**

**Eleven: For Either One of Us**

Evan sighed happily and closed his eyes. Lying on the bed with his eyes closed and wearing only his boxers with Chris' strong hands massaging his back, he was the picture of utter contentment. It was moments like this that always made everything he had accomplished thus far in his life worthwhile. But he knew without a doubt that being with Chris was the most important and satisfying achievement he has ever accomplished.

At first, it had been incredibly rocky and unstable; Chris was still married and Evan wasn't too sure if he wanted to be the 'other woman' regardless of the fact that he's wanted the older man for a long time. They had many fights and all hell broke loose when his wife found out. He had been so speechless and shocked when he approached him and completely flew off the handle. Never before had he been afraid of a woman, but he was afraid of her. Aside from her calling him a two-bit wrestler and a slut, he, literally, clawed at him until he ran off in the opposite direction.

He didn't even go to the locker room to change. Evan ran straight out of the arena and straight to the nearby hotel that he was staying at. With Chris. In his tears and panic, he completely forgot that he was rooming with Chris. So, instead of going up to their room, he turned around and left the hotel and meandered back to the arena. Given the state of things, it was safe for him to assume that he had lost Chris. How could he not have? That wife of his was adamant that she was not letting go without a fight, and who was Evan to argue that after everything that had happened between them? After all, Chris had a family, a life, with that woman, and Evan had no right to deny him that.

A sad, pitiful laugh had escaped him and he slid down onto the floor of the locker room next to himself. Evan knew what was going to happen now that she had put her foot down: Chris would walk up to him at the next show and tell him that they were over. He'd confirm what Evan always thought he was: a fun fuck and a great time. But now, that time was over. And the worst part of all of this was, although he knew that he was just a quick fuck to Chris, he was in love with him. The older man wasn't stupid by any means, and there was no way that he'd give up his life just for Little Evan Bourne.

Needless to say, he was shocked and surprised to see Chris enter the locker room. He braced himself, readying for the inevitable, and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to will the tears to stop. After a few seconds of near unbearable silence, Evan felt one of Chris' hands reach out and gently touch his cheek, the one that had the scratch marks on it. Without even thinking about it, he leaned into the touch, wanting to feel more.

"Evan… Look at me sweetheart." Evan shook his head and turned away from Chris, not ready or wanting to face the truth, to allow his heart to break.

"I'm so sorry she hurt you. She won't be doing it again. That, I can assure you." That surprised Evan and he, finally, turned and looked at the older man.

"Wha…what?" Chris smiled at him gently and pulled Evan into his arms, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I told her that we're getting a divorce right away and if she doesn't sign the papers, I'll take our children from her instead of us having joint custody."

"I bet she didn't like that…" Chris' chest rumbled with his laughter and the sound helped calm Evan.

"She sure as hell didn't. But I don't care."

"Why? You have a life with her, children who love you and whom you love. Why would you give that up just for me?" Even though he couldn't see his face, Evan knew that Chris was frowning at his last question.

"I'm not giving up my children. They adore you Evan and I know you like them just as much. And you're so much more important to me than she is. You embrace all of me: my wrestling, my music, and not just a portion of it. We'll make this work sweetheart. Just…work with me, okay?"

Evan smiled at the memory and he turned over onto his back when Chris had finished his massage. Chris smiled and leaned down, capturing his lips in a loving kiss. The older man had been right: they had been able to make everything work and continued to make it work. Now, he saw Chris' children as his own and they loved him just like a second dad. Sure, his ex-wife still got out of control whenever Evan was around, but that had stopped when she was finally committed.

Theirs may not be the most normal relationship, but they made it work and he wouldn't trade any of it for the world.


	12. Then This I Pray to You, Wherever

A/N: As I write another chapter to _Nightmare, _inspiration came to me and I had to write this.

**Wake Up**

**Twelve: Then This I Pray to You, Wherever**

"Please…stay alive. Don't let go… Hold on…for me."

Never before had Cody or Ted ever seen Randy in tears. The older man before them was crying, full-blown, heart wrenching, snot-type crying that women did whenever they watched _Titanic_. This scared them. Granted, they were already quite frightened.

A few hours ago, when they were hanging out at John and Randy's place, they received a horrible phone call. John had been in a horrible car accident. A hit and run by a drunk driver. The car was in ruins, but John was in a far worse state. They arrived at the hospital just in time to see John's bloodied, battered, and torn body being wheeled through the emergency double doors. And then, the nurse directed them to the waiting room and asked Randy to fill out some forms.

Oh, the older man was livid. How could they ask him to fill out some fucking forms when his husband, his _John_, was in surgery on the brink of death. While Ted did his best to calm the startled and frightened young nurse, Cody tried to calm Randy down, or get him to the point where he could function without snapping off suddenly. After he was calm enough, Randy snatched the clip board and papers out of the nurse's hands and walked over to the cold, uncomfortable chairs and sat down. Grumbling under his breath, he began working on the papers and slowly, ever so agonizingly slowly, the tears came rolling in.

By the time he was done, he was out right crying and it broke both of the younger men's hearts to see their friend in such a state. They both knew how much Randy loved John and how lost he'd be if the older man… No, they couldn't think about that. They wouldn't think about that.

But then, Randy started to really break down, like he was now, and they both began to break down. Cody started crying first, and that left Ted at a loss. However, Ted didn't break until Randy started speaking, his voice rough and hoarse, the tears and sniffles making him sound so broken, so _lost_.

"Johnny…I need you… I…I can't do this… Not with you baby… I love you so…so much. Please, John…_please_."

There was so much desperation in his voice that it was absolutely heart breaking. Ted and Cody sat on either side of him and held onto him, trying to give him some kind of comfort. Randy didn't respond to them in anyway; his entire being was focused on John. His prayers and begging were all about John, and that's how it should be.

The double doors that led to the surgical areas and the ICU opened and an elder doctor stepped out. When she saw Randy, Cody, and Ted huddled together, she walked over to them, approaching them cautiously, but with such gentility that they all jumped when she spoke.

"Are you…Mr. Orton?" Randy looked up at her, his eyes red and puffy, his face looking so blotchy and broken that her heart squeezed in pain.

"Y-yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. McCormick. I'm John's attending physician." At that, Randy stood up and faced her fully.

"How is he? Is he okay? How bad is it? Will he…? Is he…? _Please_…" She reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and then tried her best to smile gently and reassuringly at him.

"Mr. Orton, John's accident was incredibly serious and severe, but he will survive. Both of his legs are broke as is his left arm. Although he's got bruises on his chest from the seatbelt and burns on his face from the airbag deploying, both saved his life. However…I must tell you, Mr. Orton, and this is very difficult for me, but… Did you know that John was pregnant?"

"Pregnant? Y-yeah, I knew that. Three months, right?" Dr. McCormick's heart squeezed even tighter.

"Yes, he was three months pregnant. Mr. Orton…I'm so terribly sorry but…John lost the baby." At the news, Randy choked out a sob and looked down. Cody and Ted both stood and hugged him, trying to steady him, to bringing him back. They lost the baby, but John was alive and he was going to survive. That alone was a miracle. After a few moments and a few deep breaths, Randy looked back up at her.

"Can I…Can I see him?"

"Of course, but just one at a time for now. You should also know that I've induced a coma so that his brain and body may heal."

"A coma!" Cody's voice was shocked and strained, but Dr. McCormick smiled reassuringly at him.

"Trust me, it's not as bad as it sounds. It'll help him heal and recuperate. He'll be bedridden for quite some time yet." All three of them nodded and Randy followed the doctor back through the double doors and into the Intensive Care Unit. Quietly, he followed her, his heart feeling more hopeful and relieve than he had felt in the past few hours.

Finally, they stopped at a room and she opened it, allowing him to enter the room. Randy couldn't stifle the shocked gasp that escaped him when his eyes fell on John. He was laying on the bed with both legs heavily bandaged and in casts. His arm, like his legs, was in a cast as well and his face was bruises, burned, and swollen. But he was alive and that's what truly mattered.

Releasing a joyful laugh, Randy sank in the chair beside John and started crying once more. John may have been incredibly battered and hurt but he was alive. And that's all that mattered to him.


	13. I'd Do Anything For You 2

A/N: I'm back from Otakon my lovelies! I got back late last night which is why I didn't write or post anything. It was, of course, totally awesome and I am so going back next year. Anyway, here's another chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Wake Up**

**Thirteen: I'd Do Anything For You**

"I absolutely cannot believe that you did that."

"Shawn-"

"It was completely irresponsible and reckless and just…just…just plain stupid!"

"Listen, I-"

"You could have lost an arm! You could have been fatally wounded! You could have died!"

"Shawn, come one-"

"Hunter, did you ever once think about the people you'd leave behind if you died? …Did you ever once think of me? I freak out when you break a nail. Lord knows what I'd do if you died-"

"Shawn! Shut up for a minute! God…"

That did it. Shawn's mouth was gaping open and he looked a bit shocked. It was strange for Hunter to get angry with him at all, let alone yell at him. But he did yell at him, if only to get his attention. Still in shock, Shawn sat down, finally feeling his legs starting to quiver. From a few feet away, Hunter sighed and shook his head.

"Baby, I knew what I was getting into when I first started this. I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself." Shawn hung his head, chewing on his lip to stop the tears.

"I know…"

"And I appreciate your concern and frustration for my lack of safety protocol."

"I know…"

"But seriously, who else was going to climb up our tree to get Snowball out of the tree?"


	14. This Story Is For You

A/N: Yay for real-life inspiration!

**Wake Up**

**Fourteen: This Story Is For You**

"This is precisely why I will not allow you to have a cat, dog, or any other sort of animal so long as we are together."

Wade, Heath, and Zeke all stared down at the burning heap that had once been a cute and cuddly bunny. The stuffed toy had been a gift to Justin from a fan and barely forty minutes had passed before it met its untimely fate. Justin, who had been snot-crying over the 'death' of his beloved bunny – named Snicker Doodle because it resembled the cookie –, glared up at his boyfriend Wade.

"It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that the stove was on and that I shouldn't sit Snickers down there? I had no clue the stove was on!"

"Justin…bubby, you were the one to turn it on." Justin turned his brown-eyed glare on Heath, who shrunk back uncomfortably.

"Shut up Heath! You suck. And don't help Wade! He's smarter than all of us combined. You're supposed to be on my side!"

"That's not the point, dear. The point is that this is why you're not allowed to have pets." Wade sighed and poured water onto the burning pile. It went out with a few sizzles, and soon steam was rising up from whatever remained of the stuffed toy bunny.

"Why can't I? I'm an adult! I can take care of an animal?" Wade scoffed and turned to the smaller man.

"Remember Flower?" Justin gazed up at him in confusion.

"Flower?"

"Yes, Flower. The wee little hamster that John gave you for Christmas last year?"

"Oh, you mean Sir Reginald! Yeah, what about him?" Not knowing how else to put it, Wade placed his hands on the South African's shoulders and spoke in a blunt manner that left no argument.

"You killed him, Justin. You placed him in his hamster ball and then threw blankets and sheets over him."

"I was afraid he'd get cold!"

"You smothered him, Justin. Flower is dead, and now so is Snicker Doodle, so it's only logical to say that you…well..."

"Ya suck at takin' care o' anything Justin." Wade sent a glare at Heath, who merely shrugged and walked back inside the hotel they were currently staying at with Zeke following behind him. Shaking his head, the Brit looked down at his teary eyed lover and pulled him into a hug. Immediately, Justin gripped his shirt in his hands and sobbed, sniffling as his spoke.

"I c-can…so take care of…of things!"

"Of course you can, Justin. You take care of Zeke, Heath…"

"Mostly you though, 'cause you don't do a very good job." At that, Wade nodded and laughed.

"You've got a point there. Now, let's head on inside. It's getting late and we've gotta leave in the morning. I'll buy you a new stuffed toy thing tomorrow, but only if you promise to keep it in the bedroom and away from the kitchen."

"I promise."


	15. So Leave Yourself Intact

A/N: R&R. Enjoy!

**Wake Up**

**Fifteen: So Leave Yourself Intact**

Mike just couldn't take it anymore. He just…couldn't. After all he had done, after all he had accomplished, that dark cloud that had settled over him as a child was still there. Ever present. Never changing. Always a foreboding presence, one that created so much doubt and self-loathing. That cloud had resembled many faces over the past years. First, it was his father. Then, it was the cast of _The Real World_. And then, it was everyone in the WWE universe.

It had been years since _Tough Enough_; years since he first signed his contract, but still, the whispers and looks never faltered. Of course, he lived behind the mask he wore as The Miz, but when he was home that mask came off and all of the pain and hatred showed, fully powered and seductively manipulative. Only one person stood by his side during all of it; only one person cared enough and loved him enough to hold him and comfort him.

John Morrison. His old tag team partner, his best friend, and his lover.

When they first started dating, Mike was hesitant and more than a little frightened. What if they got serious? Or worse, what if John wasn't serious at all? Even if they did end up together and deeply in love, would John be enough to save him from that dark cloud? All of those questions answered themselves as time went on. They did get serious; John wasn't using him or anything like that; and they fell in love, were still in love, and John had always been able to save him from himself. The older man had been there for him through everything; through all of the scars, all of the bruises and abuse that Mike put his body through, and not just inside of the ring. It had been years since he last purposefully damaged himself, but now, even with John, the pain was becoming unbearable again.

The door to the bathroom burst open and John stood in the door way, looking down at Mike with a worried expression on his face.

"Baby…? You don't need that razor. Come on, throw it away and let me hold you." Tears that he hadn't realized he had been holding back fell free from Mike's blue eyes and he started shaking.

"I…I don't know if…if I can…" Carefully, John entered the bathroom and crouched down beside the younger man. He grabbed a hold of Mike's hand, the one that held the razor, and tugged it out of Mike's hand.

"You can, sweetheart, you can. Come on, Michael… Please…" He couldn't look at his lover anymore, so Mike looked away and, after a few seconds, he dropped the razor onto the bathroom floor. John picked it up and tossed it into the trash can.

"Come on baby… Let's go to the bed and tell me what's going on."

Nodding, Mike rose with John and followed him back to their bedroom. His dark cloud may stick with him forever, or it may disappear, but John was doing a great job of vanquishing it, and Mike hoped and prayed that he continued doing so.


	16. Cause I Won't Be Coming Back

A/N: I'm on a role today!

**Wake Up**

**Sixteen: 'Cause I Won't Be Coming Back**

"You can't do this to me…to us. You just…you can't!" Chris refused to look at Evan; he knew that his resolve would crumble and fall apart if he did. So instead, he refused to look at the younger man and tried to steal himself against the blatant pain and sadness that filled the younger man's voice.

"Did I…did I do something? A-are you mad at…at me? I'm sorry, Chris! I'm really sorry! Just…please….don't do this… I'll behave, I promise." At that, Chris finally acknowledged Evan and he closed his eyes, trying to shove all of his feelings aside. He had to do this; he needed to do this, for Evan.

"You didn't do anything Evan, and I'm not mad at you."

"Then…then why?" Chris finally looked at Evan and his heart broke into little pieces. The look of utter sorrow and heartbreak was written so plainly on the younger man's face that Chris nearly broke his resolve. But he didn't. He wouldn't rush to Evan and embrace him, because that would lead to love making, and he wouldn't do that to Evan. Because of one careless night, Chris had contract HIV and he was making damn sure that Evan wouldn't get it either. Even if that meant that he'd have to break the younger man's heart as well as his own.

"Because I refuse to hurt you." He paused for a moment before he continued.

"You'll get over this Evan; you'll get over me. And when you do, you'll find someone who'll make you truly happy. That someone obviously isn't me." And with that, Chris picked up the last remaining bag and left, completely oblivious to Evan's last words.

"I'll never get over you…"


	17. In A Phrase To Cut These Lips

A/N: I love writing random one-shots. They're so much fun!

**Wake Up**

**Seventeen: In A Phrase To Cut These Lips**

"You're perfect." Evan sighed, half in contentment, half in sadness, but Ted didn't pick up on the sad part.

It had been almost a year since Chris left him. The few months after he had left, Evan was still a broken mess. He wasn't happy-go-lucky anymore and he was always tired. His work suffered for it and he nearly lost his job. But because of his friends and his family, he made it through his depression and even said yes to Ted's date proposal. And now, almost a year after Chris left, Evan had been with Ted for five months, and he was…content. Not happy. Oh God no; he cared for Ted dearly, but he didn't make him happy. Chris was the only person who could ever make him truly happy.

"You've no idea what you do to me, Evan…" Ted's voice was rough and it sent shivers down his spine. Soft lips pressed kisses to his neck and back and Evan felt his body waking up yet again.

Ted knew about his relationship with Chris; hell, everyone knew about his relationship with Chris, and they just assumed that he needed time to get over it. But he was never going to get over it. Chris was the only person he could ever truly love. When he left, he took a large part of Evan's heart with him, and the remainder was just a weak and feeble thing, hesitant to trust anyone or to allow itself to be loved by another aside from Chris. But Ted had helped him to recover from the break up somewhat and he felt as though he owed him, which was why he agreed to go on that first date with him. And now, they were 'official' and Ted was happy, and that's all that Evan cared about. After all, he owed the man for saving his career and his life.

"Baby…I just want to touch you…everywhere." He felt Ted's need press against him and he turned over and smiled softly up at the man above him.

Evan may not love Ted and he may not be happy, but he'd make sure that Ted was. He owed him that much at least.


	18. I Loved You

A/N: This is the last in my Chris/Evan stories. For now, anyway.

**Wake Up**

**Eighteen: I Loved You**

Evan stared down at the casket with so many emotions running through his body that it was insane. Barely a week ago, he had received a call, one that would forever change his life and himself. At last, at long last, he had learned why Chris left him seven years ago.

Chris had a one night stand.

Chris had contract HIV.

He left because he didn't want to give it to Evan.

He refused to take his medication because of what he did to Evan.

And now, here he was. A mere shadow of his once glorious self, and Evan wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling.

Sadness? Definitely. He was incredibly sad that Chris thought that he couldn't tell Evan. Evan loved Chris more than anything, and he still did, and he would have gladly risked his own health and safety if it meant that he could be with Chris.

Anger? Oh hell yes, he was angry. Angry at his former lover for leaving him; angry at being kept in the dark; angry at Chris for not taking his medicine, for simply giving up…

Happiness? In a weird sense, he was happy. Happy that he got to see Chris again and that he was given the chance to say good-bye in his own way.

Relief? A tiny bit. He now knew why Chris had left him and what had killed him, and that meant that he could finally make peace. With Chris and with himself. He can now say good-bye to the man he's loved for so long and he can now forgive him and himself.

From behind him, Evan felt Ted squeeze his shoulder and he looked over his shoulder at the man. He'd been with Ted for a long time and he was more than content than he had been when they first got together. Now, he could say that he was probably in love with Ted, although not as much as he had been with Chris. Still, the other man gave him the strength to help forgive Chris and to wish for a peaceful rest for him before he moved away from the casket and went to sit down for the funeral proceedings.


	19. The Morning Will Come

A/N: I realize that Randy and Miz never went to school together, but for the sake of this chapter, they did.

**Wake Up**

**Nineteen: The Morning Will Come**

Randy realized back in fourth grade that he was in love with Mike.

Mike had never been really popular, but that had never mattered to Randy. He was friends with the younger boy anyway. And he knew that Mike's home life wasn't all that good either; his mother was divorcing his father and it wasn't exactly pretty, to say the least. In the heat of their fighting and divorce, Mike was sort of left alone and uncared for. Randy watched as his best friend was forced to take care of himself, even though he was a kid and barely knew how to do laundry or anything like that.

One day, Mike entered the school wearing an old and torn jacket because he couldn't find his. Naturally, everyone started laughing at him and tormenting him. It pissed Randy off because he realized that, as soon as he laid eyes on Mike when he walked into the lobby, that he loved the other boy with all of his heart. And Mike, being the sensitive kid that he was, was red-faced and on the verge of tears.

So Randy walked right over to him and, with a soft, loving smile, told Mike how nice he looked and that he really liked the jacket. And he really did. Because Mike looked beautiful in it. A few seconds passed before a big, bright smile spread across the smaller boy's face and, together, they made their way to homeroom.

That one day in fourth grade had been over fifteen years ago, and Randy still thought that Mike looked beautiful no matter what he wore. Still, that old and torn jacket was hiding in some box or drawer, never to be thrown away or revealed to the public ever again. That jacket was a momentum to the day that they fell in love, and no one else in the world had a right to lay eyes on that jacket.


	20. With The Press of Every Kiss

A/N: Only a few more chapters left and then this is done.

**Wake Up**

**Twenty: With The Press of Every Kiss**

Alex woke up suddenly, feeling a heavy body sitting on top of his own. It was dark and he couldn't see anything. He tried to move, but his hands were bound together and tied to the bed. Full-blown panic set in and he twisted and squirmed in a failed attempt to free himself. All he received was a playful slap, one that wasn't too hard, but told him to behave himself nonetheless.

And then, he spoke up.

"Settle down now, pet. Don't want to…hurt yourself…do you?"

He breathed in deeply. That voice…he knew that voice. Alberto.

"Al…Alberto? What are you…?" But his question was silenced as lips pressed against his own in a possessive, hard kiss. Again, he tried to struggle, but Alberto merely placed his hands on Alex's legs and held them still. The kiss broke.

"You flaunt yourself in front of me. Reveal your body to those less than worthy. Yet, you refuse to show it to me. You refuse to allow me to claim you."

Fear made his heartbeat quicken and his body begin to sweat. Alex wasn't entirely too sure what was going to happen, although he had a pretty good guess. He wished that this wasn't happening. Honestly, he had no idea what Alberto was talking about; no one but Mike had ever seen him naked, and that was only one time. He didn't know Alberto all that well and he wasn't even aware that the older man was even interested in men. Yet here he was.

"But I am fed up with your games. You will be mine tonight, and for every night after this. I will not release you from me until I wish."

Alex felt Alberto remove his sweats and boxers, and the blonde was startled to learn that Alberto was already naked. The older man maneuvered so that he was hovering above him and, although Alex really couldn't see all that well, he felt the heat of the other's body and knew that he was about to be raped, to be forced into a sickening relationship with a man he really didn't know and, as thus, had no feelings of like, or dislike, for him.

Alberto kissed him again, just as possessively and hard as before, and, without warning or preparation, he shoved himself inside of Alex. He screamed into the kiss and Alberto took that as an opportunity to shove his tongue in Alex's mouth. Pulling out, he jerked his hips and reentered the younger man, making him scream yet again. Alex tried to turn his head away from Alberto, to deny this assault and remove himself from the scene, but Alberto would have none of that.

So, instead of turning away and ignoring this, Alex merely allowed his mind to go blank as Alberto proceeded to do his evil deed.


	21. With Your Head Upon My Chest

A/N: Inspiration has surrounded me today!

**Wake Up**

**Twenty-One: With Your Head Upon My Chest**

With one last thrust, Kevin spilled his seed deep inside of Alex's body and moaned loudly, reveling in the feel of the much younger man below him. Completely spent, he relaxed his body and slumped forward, his skin practically sticking to the other man's skin. Wrapping his arms around Alex, he pulled him as close as possible and kissed his forehead. Alex was still panting, still lost in the ecstasy of their love making, but he snuggled closer to Kevin, allowing his façade to fall and letting vulnerability and peace to spread openly on his face.

It was times like these that Kevin cherished the most. The look of complete pacifism on Alex's face; the feel of his sweat slicked skin against his own; the smell of him; it all made it worthwhile in his mind.

From the first moment he laid eyes on the younger man, Kevin knew that he just _had_ to have him. He watched the younger man, got to know him, and then, once the time was right, he pounced. Happily, and luckily, Alex was just as interested in him as well and they started their sexual relationship. Two years later, it had grown from being about just sex and passion to love and need and want. What they had was glorious and amazing, and no one was going to take Alex away from him.

Not even Chris Sabin. Try as he might, and he's definitely tried, Chris would never be able to break them apart. Now, Kevin might be willing to share Alex with him just once, but he knew, deep down, that, unless Alex truly wanted that, he wouldn't allowed it. He was too possessive, too jealous, to allow Chris to have Alex unless it was mutual.

Thankfully, it didn't appear to be mutual. Alex had told him a thousand times over that Chris was his best friend and nothing more. Kevin always felt a bit better, a bit more sure of himself, when he heard those words.

Carefully, he pulled out of Alex and rolled off of him. Alex cuddled close to him and released a gentle sigh as he rested against the older man. Looking down at the younger man, Kevin knew that he would never find anyone else that completed him as much as Alex did.


	22. Where I Will Annoy You

A/N: Only three more to go after this one. Thank you, all of you, who have read this story and have reviewed and liked it. Your support never ceases to amaze me. This one-shot is dedicated to Isidora Angst for thinking up this pairing, as unusual as it may be. I heart you!

**Wake Up**

**Twenty-Two: Where I Will Annoy You**

Heath released a huffy sigh as he paced back and forth in the living room. He knew that he was being stupid and silly and immature and a complete idiot, but he didn't care. Zeke had thoroughly pissed him off and, in a fit of rage, he demanded that the older man leave. At first, Zeke protested, thinking that Heath was kicking him out. That wasn't the case; the younger man just wanted him to get the fuck out of their home and leave him be for a little bit.

That had been over three hours ago and Heath was getting worried. Zeke hadn't replied to any of his text messages and he hadn't called him back yet, which was odd because he always made sure to respond to whatever messages he received. Oh God, what if Zeke really did think he kicked him out for good? Just the thought of that possibility made Heath's knees weak and he slumped to the floor near the couch and leaned on the coffee table for support.

Before they got together, Heath was pretty sure he was straight. Sure, on occasion he'd chance a look at Justin and would silently appreciate his best friend's body, but he had never had any feelings towards him aside from friendship. But after he met Zeke and they came together in the Corre, he discovered that his eyes kept wandering to the older man. Zeke was stronger than he was; that much was obvious. And he was a nice guy, a good friend, and someone Heath connected with really well.

It was about that time that he realized that he might not be as straight as he thought. And when he eventually caved in and admitted to himself, as well as Justin, Wade, and Zeke, that he was gay, he felt relieved and was happy to get responses of support from his closest friends. After that, everything came into place and he and Zeke got together. And they had been together, through hell and high water, for three years.

And now, because of his damn big mouth, those three years were, more than likely, sent down the drain and out of the window. Heath and his temper had messed up and he felt the sting of hot tears form in his eyes. He had been so completely stupid! After so many years, after so many fights, after all of the love and care both had given and received, this was it? This was the end?

The door opened, and Heath, from his position on the floor, looked up and gasped and he saw Zeke come in. Before the older man had the door closed, Heath had thrown himself at him and was hugging him as hard as he could, never wanting to let go, hoping that Zeke would be able to tell how he felt through the hug. Almost immediately, Zeke wrapped his arms around the younger man and placed a kiss to his temple.

"Ya had me so worried! Ya didn't text me back or nothin'. I'm so sorry for being such a dick to ya. I…I never shoulda told ya to get out… Gosh, I'm such a fuck up…" Heath hadn't realized that the tears he had been holding back were now flowing freely down his face and he tried to hide them, but Zeke saw them and he stopped him from hiding.

"Heath…Baby, it's okay. I understand… Don' be so hard on yourself; it's okay. Just…why did you flip out on me?" Heath looked up at him, astounded at what Zeke had said."

"Ya…ya aren't mad at me?" Zeke smiled at him and kissed him lovingly, pulling him back in his arms before he replied.

"No, I'm not mad at you. Now, tell me why you flipped out." Heath's cheeks flushed and he looked away, unable to meet Zeke's gaze.

"It's just….ya know how sensitive I am about my freckles and red hair… I was poked fun at at school for it, and when you mentioned it today…it just brought back bad memories is all." Yeah, Heath had been teased mercilessly while in school for his red hair and his freckles. This wasn't the first time he had flipped out on Zeke for talking about them, but he had already been pissed at Wade for making fun of him yesterday and Zeke had been the one to receive all of that pent up anger.

"And Wade didn't help either, did he?" Zeke's question brought Heath back to the current situation and he nodded in response. Sighing, Zeke kissed his forehead and led him towards the stairs.

"C'mon, Heath. I think I ought to show you just how much I love dem freckles of yours. And that red hair."


	23. With Every Waking Breath

A/N: Only two more to go. I thank all of you who have read and kept up with these completely random, nonsensical one-shots. Your support makes me want to dance, and I don't dance at all. So thank you.

**Wake Up**

**Twenty-Three: With Every Waking Breath**

Zack didn't know what the hell was wrong with him.

Honestly, he had to be on crack or something to have even agreed to the idea. But he loved Dolph and he would do anything for him. However, this was a little bit too much. After all, the possibility that someone would see him were extremely high, as he was backstage and whatnot. Thankfully, it was just a house show and not televised because he would have never agreed to it if it were.

Strong, warm arms wrapped around him and he jumped in surprise. Looking over his shoulder, Zack was relieved that it was Dolph and not someone else.

"Dolph! You scared the crap outta me!" The older blonde smirked and laughed, making Zack frown.

"Did I now?"

"You know it."

"That I do. You look good. I'm surprised you actually did it." Zack huffed and stepped out of Dolph's embrace, crossing his arms at him and trying his best to be serious and not pout.

"You know that I would do anything for you, Dolph. Including this."

"That, and you lost the bet so you had to do it." Zack deflated a little bit and Dolph stepped closer to him, kissing his forehead.

"Yeah, there's that too…" The pout was so evident in his voice that it made the older man laugh, really laugh, and that perked Zack up. With some much going on in their lives, it was hard to let kayfabe drop when they weren't actually working or in public or anything like that. So seeing Dolph laugh like that, like he did when they were together in private, made Zack feel more accomplished than anything else.

"Regardless of the circumstances, you looked good." Zack's pout returned and he flushed red, embarrassed as he looked down at himself.

"Pink is so not my color." Dolph laughed again and stroked Zack's cheek lovingly.

"True, but you do look good in that dress."


	24. Until You Decide To

A/N: One more left after this one.

**Wake Up**

**Twenty-Four: Until You Decide To**

AJ didn't know what he did to deserve Christian. He really had no clue. All he knew was that one moment they were coworkers and friends and the next they were lovers. It wasn't unwelcome or unwanted; it was just so dang confusing.

The differences between the two were vast, but they were somehow able to make everything work. For four years. After two incredibly messy divorces and way too much publicity and 'scandal' than either of them wanted or could take, they were still together. Oh, there was one time that he honestly thought they were done for good.

It was right after AJ's divorce and while Christian was going through his own. Denise kept calling him, pestering him, begging him to come home and leave AJ. 'That man whore,' she had said 'doesn't know a thing about you. Doesn't have a family with you like I do.' That, naturally, upset AJ. He wasn't a man whore. His first time with a man had been with Christian, a few months after they decided to see each other in search. Both knew then what they could lose if anything ever got out; both had wives and loved ones who wouldn't be able to look at them the same; and both were willing to risk everything for a chance at where their relationship would go, as both were wondering if this was true love or not.

But for some odd reason, Denise's words hit home and Christian was so close to breaking up with AJ. AJ knew what Denise was doing. Ever since he first met her, he knew that he didn't like her, and the only reason she was playing that card was because she wanted to 'win' this thing. There was no 'thing' between himself and Denise; she was just crazy. Nonetheless, when Christian hung up, he told AJ what she had said, and AJ immediately told him not to fall for it. That sparked a huge fight and Christian left without telling AJ where he was going or if he was coming back. AJ when to bed with a broken heart and tears streaming down his face.

Later that same night, he woke up when he heard the sounds of fire sirens and honking horns. Peering out of his bedroom window, he realized that his neighbor's house was on fire and that the fire department and police were doing their best to put it out. They succeeded and, thankfully, everyone was okay and his neighbor's losses weren't substantial. Thinking nothing of it anymore and no longer worried, he went back to bed only to be woken an hour or so later by loud, insistent pounding on the door. Grumbling, AJ got up and shuffled downstairs, unlocking the door and opening it to see a sweaty, panting, and worried Christian standing before him. Before he could open his mouth, he was engulfed in a tight, warm hug and was being shuffled back inside as Christian closed the door and forced them inside.

"I was so fucking worried about you!"

"Wha…what're you talkin' about Christian?"

"I saw the news. Our neighbor's house caught fire and I thought… I thought it was our house at first… And then, when I realized it wasn't, I got scared. It could have spread. Our home could be destroyed. You could be…. You could be dead right now…." Christian pulled back and gazed up at AJ. He saw the tear stains on his face and the sadness that had etched itself in the younger man's face.

"You…you could have _died._ I would have lost you…I can't…I can't lose you. Ever."

The kiss they shared after that was so full of love and passion and every single emotion they couldn't speak of in words alone, and it was one that he would never forget. After that, Christian's divorce became messier than AJ's had been, but, as the older man had told him time and time again, it was worth all of the struggle and hassle.

AJ wasn't sure what he did to deserve Christian, but he was more than glad to be with him anyway, and he wouldn't change any of the time they spent together for the world.


	25. Wake Up

A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. It's the sequel to chapter twelve. Thank you, all of you, for your support and reviews. You really do help me make it through my writing. I hope you enjoy this sequel and the final chapter of the story. R&R. Enjoy!

**Wake Up**

**Twenty-Five: Wake Up**

Groaning and not wanting to wake up but having no other choice, John opened his eyes. Light, bright and glaring, assaulted his vision and he groaned again and closed them, shaking his head.

The noises around him were strange and foreign. Beeping of monitors; a machine pump of some kind; the electrical buzz that all machines gave off; they all confused him. He really didn't know where he was and he didn't want to open his eyes again because he didn't want to face the blaring lights. Instead, he tried to think about what had happened, although his mind was such a jumbled mess that it hurt to think about it too much.

He had been driving home from the store. Cody and Ted had come over to his and Randy's place and John decided to cook, so he left to get some ingredients. On his way back, a car in the other lane was coming towards him and John knew right off the bat that the driver was wasted. The car could stay in its lane; it kept swerving and stopping at random moments, so he drove a little under the speed limit, trying to keep it safe and get past the moron. However, the drunk driver sped up and the last thing he could remember was bright lights coming towards him head on and a loud, ear-piercing scream of metal against metal, car against car.

And then, nothing.

After that, everything was a blank. A large blank full of blackness and darkness and pain and confusion. But John had a feeling in his gut and he knew where he was and what had happened. The drunk driver hit him and he was in the hospital. Oh God…

Opening his eyes, John blinked several times to adjust his bright blues to the room. He tried to sit up and had to suppress the scream of pain that resulted from his actions. Since it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to sit up, at least not yet, he opted to look around the room. The right side showed a bunch of monitors and machines that did who knows what, as well as a white wall with a tanned door in the middle of it. A bathroom? Perhaps, but as it was closed he really couldn't tell. Looking over to the right, he gasped as he saw an exhausted and sorrow ridden Randy asleep in the one and only chair in the room.

Oh God, Randy looked awful. He hated thinking that, but it was true. John's heart squeezed as he gazed at his husband. It was obvious that Randy had been crying a lot: his eyes, although closed, still looked red and puffy, his cheeks were stained with old tears, and his face was all around puffy and red. This was a first time for him; sure, he had seen Randy tear up, but he had never seen the younger man flat out snot cry. That frightened him and he realized that the state he was in must have been far worse than he originally thought.

Randy must have felt John's eyes on him because he stirred and started waking up. When his icy blues meet John's bright ones, it was as though time had stopped. There was nothing else in the room, nothing to stand between them and keep them separated anymore. It was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered, not at that moment.

"John…" Randy's voice sounded strained, tired, and hoarse. John felt tears sting his eyes. He was the cause of Randy's current state, because he didn't just pull over and wait for that damned driver to pass him.

"R-Randy…" John's voice sounded much like Randy's, but he didn't care. The tears that had built up were falling freely now and, before he could even blink, Randy was up and at his side.

"Baby…Why…why are you crying?" John bit his lip and silently cursed to himself as he had bit down on a cut that he didn't realize was there. Looking up at his husband, who looked so relieved and tremendously happy, John knew that his accident was far worse than he thought.

"I… You…you were crying…" Randy nodded and, very gently, as though he were afraid that John would break, he stroked John's cheek. Subconsciously, John leaned into the caress and Randy's smile widened.

"Yeah….You worried me to death, Johnny…" More guilt flooded him and John looked away.

"I…I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…have gone out. If I would have just…stayed home or…or pulled over, I wouldn't have… I'm sorry…"

"John. This is not your fault. You wanted to do something for me. For Ted and Cody. Because you care about us and you wanted to show us that. Whoever that drunk drive is, they're a fucking idiot and they will pay when I found out who they are. Look at me, John-John." Reluctantly, John looked up at Randy and he felt a jolt of electricity surge throughout his body when their gazes connected.

"This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Got it?" John nodded and then winced at the pain it caused him.

"Got it." Randy smiled and leaned down to place a tender, loving kiss to John's cheek, careful not to hit his burns or bruises.

"Good. Now, I'm going to go and tell the doctor you're awake. I love you, John. So much. I'm glad you came back to me." John smiled up at his husband.

"I love you too, Randy. And I'll always come back to you. No matter what."


End file.
